


Never thought it be like this

by AutobotClone55



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Relationships: Lisa Snart/Iris West, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Never thought it be like this

Lisa Snart also is known as the golden glider had been in the need for some fun. Lately, it's been rob this, beat up this guy, save this person. Not enough her time. So today she decided to change that. She had been looking into some clubs in central city. There actually had been a couple of clubs which was surprising for a city like this. She couldn't choose which one she wanted to commit too. So she said whichever she had the most fun at was the one she would stay at. Luckily for her, it was the first one.

She entered "Star jitters" which showed a red and yellow lightning bolt. She had roamed around the club and went to the bar.

"What can I get ya," the bartender says. Lisa had looked at the worker and her name tag read "Snow". Lisa had looked at the bar and they had nothing she had ever seen before.

"Can you get me a club soda?" Lisa says. The bartender says. While waiting for her drink Lisa had been looking something to do. Then she finally noticed she wasn't in any club. She had happened to be in a strip club. There had been multiple Allies so to say with women dancing their poles.

"Ma'am here's your order," the bartender said. Lisa turned and grabbed her drink. She looked around and saw some beautiful women and some handsome men. Lisa was and has been a bi-sexual woman. But she mostly went out with women more than men. She had looked to her left and saw a very beautiful woman sitting 3 people to her left. 

"Ma'am I would like to buy her next drink," Lisa says to the bartender. The bartender nods and gives the girl her drink. the girl looks at Lisa and Lisa winks at her. Lisa walks over to the girl with her drink.

"You know you didn't have to buy me this," the girl says.

"No I didn't, but I wanted to," Lisa says.

"You know I never got your name," Lisa says.

"Iris, my name is Iris," Iris says.

"Iris, well that is a beautiful name," Lisa says as she kisses Iris's hand.

"So Iris what brings you here to this fine establishment," Lisa says as she takes a sip of her drink. Iris looks like she was hesitant to say at first but eventually dose.

"I actually work here," Iris says.

"Oh are like a bartender or a hostess or something," Lisa asks.

"I am actually one of the dancers," Iris says slowly. Lisa looks surprised. Not that she minds, of course, She actually would prefer Iris without many clothes. Her showing off all of her curves. Her hips swaying and her dancing on the metal pole. Oh, how Lisa wanted to see that.

"So would I be able to get a private dance," Lisa asks while she starts sipping on her straw and pulling out a 50 dollar bill. Iris looks surprised but it's not like she's gonna reject that

"Yeah, I think that could work," Iris says as she takes Lisa to a private room. They enter the room and Iris pushes Lisa on the couch.

"Wait here," Iris says. Iris leaves to go get change. Lisa sits there waiting. She looks around for something to grab but Iris comes back. When Iris comes back Lisa feels like this is the best day of her life. Iris had shown up in a matching red and poka dot bikini and panties. Iris approached Lisa slowly and sensually. When she finally reaches Lisa, Lisa reaches to touch.

"No touching, "Iris starts. She places herself on Lisa and teases her.

"Be good and you might get your chance," Iris says with a slight smirk. Lisa nods and gulps loudly. Iris thrusts inward and moves up to Lisa's face. Lisa had been at a loss of words and that never happens. Iris comes down and gets off the couch. Iris bends down in front of Lisa and gives her a good view of her big juicy ass. Oh how Lisa wanted to grab it but she needed to play nice. Iris goes really close to Lisa's waist and just slightly graces it. Then she turns around and gets back on the couch.

"Here's your chance" Iris whispers into Lisa's ear. Lisa doesn't think it's real at first so she looks at Iris for confirmation. Iris nods, Lisa moves her hands to Iris's skin. She goes slowly down to her waist. But she stops there. She doesn't want to make Iris uncomfortable. 

"Can I?" She asks Iris.

"Normally I don't let customers touch," Iris says.

"But since you've been good, then you can," Iris says. As soon as Lisa had heard those words she had moved her hands below Iris's waist slowly and carefully. She moves her hand from side to side giving every part of Iris's butt the time it deserves. Then Iris turns which gives Lisa a better view of her ass. Then time was up and Iris had left first to get changed and leave leaving Lisa flustered. She had been getting ready to leave herself but she had seen a card in her jacket that wasn't there before. It had said "Call me" with numbers and a kiss. And with that Lisa left wanting more


End file.
